<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>honey-gold bloom as lips meet anew. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470426">honey-gold bloom as lips meet anew.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Hinata Hajime, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confused Hinata Hajime, Dorks, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gentle Kissing, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Underage Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hajime knew his friend well, and if he was upset about chiaki, they could talk about it after they practiced. for some reason hajime couldn't think of anything more then hurrying onto the practicing part, all he wanted was to hold the back of nagito's neck and stick his tongue down the other boy's throat. of course, logically, this was because hajime is a hormonal teenage boy, and the thought of kissing excited him, not the idea of kissing boys. and definatly, absolutly, with no doubt, had nothing to do with the idea of kissing nagito.</p><p>the brunette grinned to his friend, awkwardly letting go and letting his palm rest against nagito's thigh, somewhat leering over him now as the fragile boy shrunk in clear worry. hajime felt bad, but nagito said it was okay, and he would never lie to hajime. hajime felt his heart blister against his chest as he tipped his head, eyes flickering shut as he leaned closer to the practically melting boy underneath him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>honey-gold bloom as lips meet anew.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: internalized homophobia (it's not very bad, and is resolved by the end! it's only comments like "haha no we're just friends haha...haha...uh :["), self-hatred (it's just the usual from nagito, not anything bad! just things like "what if i'm not good enough", "im trash compared to you", etc.), and aged down characters (they're in highschool, like about 16/17ish. don't worry though they just make out, nothing sexual ^^")</p><p>NOTES: nagito isn't sick in this, he's just very weak and small and gets sick frequently (like fever-cold kind of sick not anything severe), and this is pre-despair! (*^.^*)	</p><p>please leave kudos/comments i really appreciate them - they motivate me to continue writing a ton (ノ*°▽°*)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hajime had always presumed he was as straight as a flag pole, never looking at boys a certain way, never staring too long in the lockerroom, never thinking of any male ever in any other way then friends, the only man he'd ever loved in his life was his dad. and yet, here he sat, on his best friend's couch, about to kiss a boy, or, well, anyone, for the first time ever. don't get the wrong idea however, hajime is very much so straight, the straightest man you'll ever meet, but he'd never kissed a girl before, and this weekend, he was going out on a date. with a girl. at her house. all alone. so, his best friend, nagito komaeda if you're interested, prompted they could practice kissing eachother so hajime wouldn't go feel up his date with no prior experience or first hand knowledge. but, they were both boys, and hajime didn't like nagito like that or anything, so this didn't count as his first kiss, right? right. of course. his first kiss would be with chiaki nanami, this was just the tutorial to his kissing game that would stretch across his life, of course.</p><p>regardless, he sat in his best friend's living room, the house empty besides the two of them, the frail boy's parents out on a dinner date, and would be atleast a few hours considering the bad traffic of a saturday evening in the summer. hajime had expected nagito, the one who brought the idea up, to be less nervous, but the frail teen was shaking visibly, his hands clammy, and eyes doing their best to dart across the room to anywhere besides hajime's lips, anywhere but his damned lips. hajime encased the bony boy into his arms, letting the boy cuddle his ghostly face into the crook of hajime's neck. hajime and nagito had been best friends since they were kids, and nagito had always been very anxious and easily overwhelmed with near to everything, and the only overwhelming thing that seemed to make him not panic was being held close by his dear friend hajime. and only hajime. totally normal, just a straight guy comforting his panicky straight friend. yes, his straight friend.</p><p>"hinata-kun, you don't deserve my disgusting rotten lips on your's-" hajime couldn't help but wince at the realness of nagito's words. yes, they were going to kiss. on the lips. he let his hand thread through nagito's gentle and frail daisy locks, pressing his forehead to the top of his friend's head, seeping in the smell of the sweet lavender scent of nagito komaeda to calm his nerves. you know, in a straight friend way, of course, "-i'll ruin your soft fair lips and taint them with my gross disgusting sickness, we shouldn't do this. aren't we both boys, don't you think this is gross? do you think i'm gros-" before nagito could continue to rant on, his eyes unfocusing and tears bedding the edges of his eyes, he cut himself off, his voice cracking, "this isn't fair!"</p><p>hajime felt his heart shatter at his friend's tone, the urge to sweep nagito up into his arms and hold him under the blankets of the boy's beds until the end of time swarming over him. but that was normal for friends to feel when their friends were sad, of course. hajime only wanted to hold and cuddle and protect his friend until forever because he just, well, had a big heart, "komaeda you're not gross. you're amazing and my best friend, us both being guys won't 'taint' me or ruin our friendship, or ruin me. if you don't want to do this we don't have to, i can always just look up youtube videos or something and practice on a pillow, it's no big deal, 'ko." nagito seemed to ease at his words, his shakiness calming and eyes beginning to not look so jittery.</p><p>"n-no i want to! because, well, um, i want to help you. you really like chiaki... so... i want to help... with that." his voice continued to cut itself off when he spoke, his tone and eyes avoiding hajime's told hajime he was lying, but not about wanting to help. hajime knew his friend well, and if he was upset about chiaki, they could talk about it after they practiced. for some reason hajime couldn't think of anything more then hurrying onto the practicing part, all he wanted was to hold the back of nagito's neck and stick his tongue down the other boy's throat. of course, logically, this was because hajime is a hormonal teenage boy, and the thought of kissing excited him, not the idea of kissing boys. and definatly, absolutly, with no doubt, had nothing to do with the idea of kissing nagito.</p><p>the brunette grinned to his friend, awkwardly letting go and letting his palm rest against nagito's thigh, somewhat leering over him now as the fragile boy shrunk in clear worry. hajime felt bad, but nagito said it was okay, and he would never lie to hajime. hajime felt his heart blister against his chest as he tipped his head, eyes flickering shut as he leaned closer to the practically melting boy underneath him. his lips hovered over nagito's, but they quivered, unmoving and reluctant to lock himself and nagito together, being the closest he ever would be to the somewhat smaller teen. he pressed his forehead softly against nagito's, now holding the back of the highschooler's neck with silky fingers, his breathing hitching in his throat as now, he wasn't even an inch away from meeting lips. and then, they met. stars blossomed across hajime's vision, his heartbeat beating faster then it ever had before, rebounding against his ribs as he striked the urge to moan into his friend's mouth. </p><p>nagito tasted of hazelnut and honeysuckles, with a hint of the peanut butter cookies he offered to hajime earlier that night. his lips were lightly chapped, but in a way that reflected perfectly against hajime's soft plush lips. hajime could only feel bliss shower over him now, his hands gliding across the frame of nagito's back, resisting a groan when the fragile boy circled his dainty arms around hajime's neck. hajime held nagito's body closer to his own, chests touching and tongues colliding harshly, any thoughts far gone into the blur of their minds. the only thing hajime could hear of his consciousness now was pleading to be closer to nagito, to move his lips harder against his friend's, to slick his tongue deeper into the cavern of nagito's mouth, to never need to breathe again so he could be stuck in this moment forever.</p><p>however, breathing was mandatory, so their lips separated after what felt like years of pure enchantment. a string of shimmery saliva connected them, each pair of eyes hooded, the only sound to be heard now was the sound of eachother panting heavy against one another's lips, eager to meet in a firm embrace once more. hajime pressed their foreheads close together once again, his hands prodding up under nagito's shirt to trace the shape of his spine, his nose buried in nagito's neck, plush lips peppering harsh kisses against the dainty weak skin of nagito's throat, enough to leave a trail of deep hickies, "komaeda. i... i think i don't want to practice kissing with anyone else. ever. please." his voice was small, desperate, and nagito's breath quickening seemed just as desperate.</p><p>"ah, hinata-kun, you think i'm that good of a teacher? you praise trash like me too easily. but if you really think so, ah, i'm sure your date with chia-" before he could finish through heavy breathing and gasps of hajime's tender bites lining his neck, firm soft lips were meeting his again, causing him to moan into the brunette's mouth, only making hajime smile into his lips.</p><p>hajime drew back again, whipping the drool collecting at his lips away with his wrist, the pair's forehead's pressing together again as if it were ritual, "'ko, you're so dull sometimes. i don't want to date chiaki, i dont want to kiss chiaki." his heart tumbled at his own words, fluttering all in the same as he was finally being honest with himself, though it was still eerily jarring, "i just want you." nagito blinked at him. then he blinked again. he blinked atleast a million times all in one second, his jaw basically hanging as he stared at the love of his life confessing his love to him. nagito couldn't find the words to express whatever weird story book feelings captured his heart and split it in two, so he grabbed hajime by the jaw, pressing their lips gently together, working softly and passionately, even swirling their tongues and mixing their spit just as kindly and romantically. </p><p>"hinata-kun. can we do this more often?" nagito muttered gently as they pulled away from eachother once again, hajime already leaning down to press harsh teethed kisses to nagito's collarbones, unable to wait for his breath to catch up with his heart.</p><p>hajime smiled nervously into the shape of nagito's collarbones, tipping his head up to pull nagito's face down by the cheeks, kissing gently and smoothly against the corner of nagito's mouth, biting his bottom lip softly, "let's do this all the time, nagito."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>